I'm Not Afraid
by Sharinganblossom
Summary: There were many things that Alyss was afraid of, but thunderstorms were not one of them.


Summary: There were a lot of things that she was afraid of, but thunderstorms weren't one of them.

**I love, love, LOVE this series! It has just the right amount of romance, tons of action, and it keeps you in suspense! I highly recommend it to all of you (**_**The Looking Glass Wars **_**by Frank Beddor)! Anyways, this is an adorable couple that I wanted to write about! Enjoy!**

XXX

_Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!_

Alyss bolted up in her bed, instantly imagining a sword in her hand, prepared for combat. She looked around her large room, scanning for enemies, when the room suddenly flashed with light, followed by the same sound again.

_Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!_

She let out a deep breath that she didn't even realize she was holding, and let her weapon disappear from her hand.

She slid out of her bed and made her way over to one of the ceiling-high windows that lined the far wall. She touched the cold glass, the visibility through it weakened from the heavy raindrops falling outside. Alyss could see, though, that more of the storm clouds seemed to be rolling in from the direction of the Checkerboard Dessert. She sighed.

_The Checkerboard Dessert hardly ever gets any rain, but when it does it's always like this. _

She jumped a little when the thunder made itself known again.

Alyss Heart was afraid of several things.

She was afraid when her aunt Redd attacked Heart Palace on her seventh birthday.

She was afraid when she was separated from Hatter Madigan in the Pool of Tears and left to fend for herself in the world of London.

She was afraid when The Cat came to London to kill her, thirteen years later, when she had made herself believe that everything in Wonderland was just a childish fantasy.

She was afraid when she traveled through the Looking Glass Maze, not knowing what would become of her or if she would succeed in making it through the maze.

She was afraid when she saw Dodge, her childhood friend, about to meet his death while fighting The Cat when she was facing off against Redd (her heart constricted now as she realized that she was also afraid of Dodge growing more distant from her when she so desperately wanted him closer…).

Yes, the newly crowned Queen of Wonderland was afraid of many things. Thunderstorms, however, were not one of them.

Alyss squeezed her eyes shut when the storm made another booming sound.

_It's just a thunderstorm…no one is attacking._

Even if she knew that this was true, she still wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. Instead, she decided that a midnight snack might benefit her a little more.

She slipped on a robe over her short, white, thin nightgown, opened her door, and crept out quietly.

It was dark in the hallway so she imagined a small ball of light floating in front of her and the hallway was lit up instantly so that she could see where she was going.

She made her way down the halls, taking a left here and a right there. She traveled down a few flights of stairs, making another turn.

_The palace is so large…it's not nearly as easy to navigate as it was when I was a child. _

She contemplated just making her way back to her room when she saw that she had reached the large kitchen, where normally only the cooks and chefs would be wandering around in it (her being the Queen though, she figured they wouldn't object to her being there, and everyone was asleep now anyway).

Alyss walked over to one of the counters, seeing a silver platter covered with its respectable top. She lifted it up and saw a fresh stack of tarty tarts. Just her luck!

She plucked one off of the top of the pile and placed the platter back over them so that they wouldn't get cold. They must have just been prepared before everyone in the palace retired for the night.

She bit into the treat when she heard footsteps out in the hallway. She quickly imagined her ball of light gone and pressed herself against one of the walls.

She peeked out into the hallway and saw one of the chessmen pass by on his rounds (he had his own light so that he could see, allowing her in turn to see him).

_Of course…not everyone can sleep. The palace always has to be heavily guarded. _

She found her way to one of the counters in the dark, not wanting to conjure a light again in case the Chessman came back.

Just as she was finishing her tarty tart she heard another set of footsteps coming down the hallway. She ducked behind the counter and peeked around the corner, waiting for them to pass. She was surprised when she didn't see another light and the footsteps seemed to stop at the kitchen's entrance.

Alyss heard the footsteps move into the kitchen, coming in her direction. Her body went rigid when she heard the unknown person draw a sword from its sheath (she had been in so many battles that she would know that sound anywhere).

She quickly imagined her sword back in her hand, and gripped it tightly, ready to swing before the stranger could swing at her first.

She waited until the footsteps were directly beside her and, with a quiet leap, she jumped up and swung her sword with all of her strength at the intruder.

_CLANG!_

Alyss' sword met with the others' sword. She imagined her ball of light back so that she would at least be able to see who she was fighting. She gasped when she recognized the person.

"Alyss?"

It was Dodge Anders. He had his own sword raised, blocking Alyss' attack. He seemed to be a little shocked at finding that his supposed opponent was her.

She made her sword disappear and Dodge lowered his own weapon, putting it back in it's sheath (Alyss thought that he looked a little funny with the sword at his thigh while he was wearing black sleeping pants and a shirt rather than his Military uniform).

Alyss smiled at him in apology. "I'm sorry, Dodge. I thought that you were going to attack me…"

Dodge looked off to the side, "You were only trying to defend yourself; you didn't even know that it was me."

She looked down at her bare feet, fingering the Jabberwock tooth on the chain around her neck (the one that Dodge gave her for her seventh birthday).

He took notice of the trinket and he too looked down at his feet. He was a little flattered that she still insisted on wearing it.

Dodge looked back up at Alyss and said, "What are you doing down here this late?"

Alyss looked back up at him. "I couldn't sleep…why are you down here?" she said, turning the same question on him.

Dodge said, "The thunder woke me up, then I saw a light out in the hallway and decided to check on it."

She tilted her head and asked, "Wouldn't you assume that it's just a Chessman passing by though?"

He shrugged and replied, "I had a feeling that it wasn't."

Alyss laughed. "You always seem to go with your instinct…but it has made you a great warrior."

Dodge looked away from her and she feared that she might have said something wrong. He said, "I just fight…it seems that _you _are a strong warrior."

He turned back to her and gave her a small smile to which she returned a bit shyly.

Alyss opened her mouth to say something else when the thunder stuck again, but it seemed louder now that she was in the kitchen without any furnishings to muffle it.

She jumped and quickly spun around, searching the room. Her sudden reaction caused the ball of light to smack into Dodge's shoulder, causing it to go out and pull a grunt out of his throat. She slammed her arm against the platter of tarty tarts in her haste, knocking them over. They landed at her feet, tripping her in her movements. She fell forward onto something warm, tall, and pretty hard (_Dodge…_).

Once everything went still again she could feel Dodge's arms wrapped around her, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders, to hold her up and keep her from falling over. She realized that she was gripping the top of one of his muscular arms and fisting some of his shirt. Her cheek was pressed to his chest.

Alyss could feel her face heating up and hoped that Dodge couldn't feel it. After a few moments, Dodge cleared his throat and pushed her away, righting her position. She pulled her robe tighter around her, nervously.

"Um…" She started, but couldn't get anything else out before they heard voices saying, "I think it came from over here…"

Both Dodge and Alyss could tell that it was a few of the Chessman, and they were approaching the kitchen. Neither of them wanted to be spotted.

Thinking quickly, Dodge grabbed Alyss' hand and ran to the opposite end of the kitchen, through the door that led into the large dining hall.

The windows that lined the dining hall at least allowed them to see their way through the spacious room. A flash of lightning passed in the window's view, followed by a strike of thunder that made Alyss try to cover her ears with her free hand.

Dodge pulled her out into the hallway outside of the dining hall, and took a left to the stairs, narrowly escaping the sight of a pair of Chessman.

XXX

They quit running sometime ago and were now at the top of the stairs that led to their bedrooms. She had imagined her small light back so that they could see the rest of their way up the stairs and down the hallway.

Dodge's room was just a few doors down, while Alyss' was all the way at the end of the hallway.

The thunder crashed again and Alyss flinched. She looked over at Dodge and saw him watching her.

"Are you afraid of the thunder…?" He asked slowly.

Alyss shook her head, "No…"

"Then why do you seem distressed whenever you hear it?"

She was glad that Dodge seemed to be talking to her more than he usually did, but she wished that he wasn't questioning her.

"It's not the thunder that I'm afraid of, Dodge…"

Dodge looked like he wanted to say something else, but veered away from the subject instead. "You should probably go back to bed, Your Highness."

Alyss gave him a pointed look that almost made Dodge smile. He knew that she hated it when he referred to her as his Queen rather than his friend.

A crack of thunder sounded through the hallway and Alyss gripped her robe tighter around her. She knew it would be impossible to sleep…

She suddenly had a fleeting idea. "Um…Dodge…do you think that maybe I could…stay with you tonight?"

Dodge stared at her and she squirmed under his gaze. Right now, Alyss didn't look like the powerful warrior Queen of Wonderland, she looked more like the frightened, seven-year-old Alyss from all of those years ago…he was happy with the woman that Alyss had become, but he didn't realize how much he seemed to miss the child that Alyss once was until now.

Her eyes held a little hope mixed with a sense of fear. She wasn't afraid of the thunder, she was more afraid that he would find her request as foolish.

She was a little surprised when Dodge opened the door to his bedroom and stood aside for her to walk in, saying, "If that is your wish, my Queen."

Alyss ignored the way he addressed her and stepped into his room with him following behind her and closing the door and locking it (with the Queen in his bedroom, he couldn't take too many chances).

She looked around. His room was large (as expected from the head of the palace Guard) but not nearly as large as her own room was (as expected from the _Queen_).

He had one large window in the room with the curtains pulled open to allow a bit of light in, despite the dark weather.

Dodge took the sword in its sheath, on his thigh, and placed it against the wall next to his bed, and motioned Alyss over to it. "You can sleep here." He said. His bed was large enough to fit two people whereas Alyss' could fit maybe ten. She was relieved at the smaller size, though.

Dodge walked over to a chair next to the window, taking a blanket that was folded at the end of his bed. He was planning on sleeping there.

"I don't want to push you out of your own bed," Alyss said to him. "I can sleep in the chair." She came over to stand behind him and he turned to face her.

"It's fine, Alyss," He said.

She touched his arm and thought that she felt him flinch. "No it's not, Dodge. You didn't have to allow me to stay with you for the night, but you did; the least I can do is sleep in the chair so that you can keep your bed."

Dodge opened his mouth to argue back when the thunder crashed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. Alyss gave a small squeal, squeezed her eyes shut, and ducked her head so that it was close to Dodge's chest.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Alyss didn't move from that position, trying her hardest to regain her composure.

_It's just a storm…no one is attacking me, or my friends, or the palace. _

She kept repeating this thought in her head, but no matter how much it replayed, she still couldn't stop the images of war, and fighting from flashing through her mind's eye.

Dodge looked down at her. He couldn't tell in the dim lighting, but it seemed like she was shaking. He dropped the blanket and placed his hands on her shoulders firmly. She snapped her head up instantly at his touch. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the concern in his gaze as he studied her face. His concern seeped into his voice when he spoke, "Alyss…why does the thunder scare you so much?"

Alyss turned her gaze to his chest before saying, "I'm not afraid of the thunder."

He could tell from her words that she wasn't lying; she really _wasn't _afraid of the thunder…but there was still something that was making her act this way…

"What is it _about _the thunder that makes you afraid, then?" He asked her quietly.

Alyss took a step away from him, letting his hands slip off of her shoulders. She folded her arms under her chest and looked down at her feet, focusing on her toes.

"I'm afraid…that it's not the thunder that I'm hearing." She spoke so quietly that he almost didn't hear what she said.

Dodge stayed quiet for a moment before he stepped forward and took her hand in his. Alyss looked up at him. He didn't look at her as he gently pulled her over to his bed. He pulled the blankets back and tugged on her hand, motioning for her to get in.

"I told you, I'm not going to-" She started.

"I know." Dodge said, cutting her off.

She didn't know what he was going to do but she slid into the bed anyway. Her eyes widened when he motioned for her to move over. She complied with his silent request and was amazed when he slid into the bed next to her and pulled the covers over their laps, both of them sitting up against the large headboard.

Alyss could feel the side of his body next to hers, not touching, but close enough that she could feel his warmth. It took a lot of self-control for her to stay still and not move closer to fully _touch _that warmth.

Dodge knew that he probably shouldn't be this close to Alyss, but he felt that he needed to comfort her, no matter how little he might be able to.

He remembered when they were younger that Alyss sometimes had nightmares and would come into her parent's bedroom, or even to his. He would always slide over so that she could sit next to him as she told him about her nightmare. He would hug her and offer her a corner of the bed sheets to wipe the tears from her crying. Afterwards, he would either walk her back to her bedroom, or she would sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor with some of the sheets and pillows.

Alyss remembered this as well, but was surprised that she did, let alone Dodge remembering it.

He didn't touch her, didn't say anything for a few moments. After what seemed like decades, he turned to her and asked, "What do you mean you're 'afraid it's not the thunder'?"

Alyss fisted the sheets in front of her, which Dodge took notice of.

"It sounds like a battle…like weapons clashing…" She began. "It sounds like explosions…like when the doors to the Issa Room exploded when Redd attacked the palace…" Alyss chewed her lip and Dodge narrowed his eyes. Neither of them wanted to remember that day.

Alyss began again, "When I was in the other world, London, I had nightmares for the first few months that I was there. They were always during a thunderstorm. In my nightmares I was back at Heart Palace, in the middle of the attack," She paused before continuing. Dodge looked at her and listened quietly as she explained.

"Redd was about to attack me…but you jumped in the way." Dodge's eyes widened a little. He was in her dreams?

His eyes focused on her when he noticed her shoulders shaking. He peered at her face and saw a few silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

"She hit you instead…and you were bleeding so much Dodge." Her voice started to crack at the end. "I shook you, and I screamed your name, but you wouldn't wake up. And when I looked around everyone was dead…Hatter, Bibwit, my mother and father….they were all just lying there."

Alyss' entire body started to tremble. She couldn't even express how afraid she had been…how _real _her dreams had felt. "I couldn't do anything," Her voice shook. "I wasn't strong enough to save you, or my parents, or _anyone_!" Her voice started to rise.

Dodge just looked at her. He hadn't seen her cry in such a long time. It almost hurt him to see her this pained. This _afraid_. Without a word he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her shaking form. He didn't care how close he was supposed or not supposed to get to her…she was hurting and he wanted to comfort her; he _needed _to comfort her.

Alyss only leaned into his embrace, cherishing how close he was. She cried against his shoulder and could feel his head leaning against the top of hers.

He waited for her sobs to subside, and when they did she spoke again, her voice raspy with tears, "Redd would come at me again, and right before she struck I would wake up…the first thing I always did was look around for you, anyone really, but I only realized that I _was _all alone." She swallowed another sob and forced herself to continue. "I was trapped in that world and I didn't know if you were safe, Dodge…I didn't know if anyone was safe."

Dodge rubbed one of her arms and her back, willing her to stay calm. He said, "I am safe though Alyss…all of us are, even you. You're not alone anymore. You know that now."

Alyss nodded against his shoulder, bringing one of her hands up to touch his chest as if making sure he was real. It was almost hard to believe that Dodge was this close to her; that he was holding her.

"I know." She said. "I don't have those nightmares anymore…but even now whenever there's a thunderstorm…I remember those horrible dreams I used to have. The thunder sounds so much like an attack. I'm just afraid that…I won't be strong enough to protect any of you…"

Dodge pushed her away from him so that he could look at her. Alyss looked up at him. His eyes were tender, but it still looked like he was holding back, trying to be careful. Like he didn't know what lines he should or shouldn't cross.

He kept one hand on her shoulder and the other moved up to wipe the tears off of her cheeks.

His hands were warm, and calloused from years of fighting. She leaned into his hand and saw a pained expression on his face, but he quickly repressed it.

"Alyss," He began, bringing them back to the former topic. "You don't have to worry about any of that. You _are _strong enough; you've proven that much. Besides," he continued, trying to lighten up the mood. "Isn't it _my _job to protect _you_?"

Alyss laughed, taking the hand that was on her cheek and holding it in both of hers in her lap. "Yes, but still…"

"Just don't worry about it so much. If we have to fight again, we'll be more than ready, even you."

Alyss looked up at Dodge, her tears completely gone. He looked down at her, his eyes telling her that he really did think that she was strong, and that they would all be alright.

Without even thinking about it, Alyss leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Dodge's middle, burying her face in his neck. She hugged him tightly, whispering against his skin, "Thank you, Dodge."

She felt him stiffen, but she didn't want to let go of him. Dodge almost shivered when her cool breath touched his neck. He knew that he shouldn't be this close to her. His father told him when he was younger that he wasn't allowed to marry Alyss. Even if his father said this though, it didn't stop him from liking her…even loving her. So…what was stopping him now?

Dodge wrapped his arms around Alyss' waist, returning her hug.

Alyss pulled back and looked up at Dodge. They were so close. Neither of them realized that they had turned to face each other until now. Dodge's legs were on either side of Alyss and her own legs were folded under her.

Alyss could feel her heart pounding against her ribs as Dodge seemed to unconsciously lean his head closer to hers. Dodge noticed his movement as well and hesitated. He thought of what their friends might say…and realized that they would be happy for them. It wasn't something that he was fantasizing about; it was a _fact_ that no one would think it wrong if he and Alyss were something more than close friends. It actually seemed as of late that their comrades were _encouraging _them to gravitate towards each other.

Alyss noticed his hesitation, and before she could stop the words from flowing past her lips, she whispered, "Kiss me."

Dodge's eyes widened at her words and he felt breathless for a moment. He regained control of his actions, and slowly moved his head towards hers again.

Their noses brushed each others when Alyss realized what she had said, and placed a hand on his chest. Dodge stopped, but did not move away from her.

She said, "That wasn't an order, Dodge…" She thought that her former statement sounded like a command…and she knew that Dodge, as well as the others, never disobeyed the Queen.

Dodge searched her eyes for a few seconds before he smiled at her and said, "I know."

Now, Alyss was the one that felt breathless.

Dodge moved closer, his eyes half-lidded. Alyss could feel his breath on her lips and she closed her eyes. After what felt like a century, Dodge pressed his lips softly against Alyss'. Their lips barely touched, almost as if he was asking her if this was okay, telling her that if she was uncomfortable then they could stop.

Alyss was perfectly okay though. In fact, she was _ecstatic_. She moved closer to him, applying pressure to his lips. Her hand moved to cup the side of his neck and he eagerly returned her kiss, his hand moving to the back of her head.

Dodge moved his lips slowly against Alyss', and she answered every move that he made. Neither of them wanted to push the other too far, but it became obvious to the both of them that they both wanted _more_.

Dodge brought both of his hands down to wrap around Alyss' waist, pulling her body against his. He loved the feeling of having her close to him, and he only wanted her closer.

Alyss wrapped her arms around Dodge's neck and shoulders, pressing her lips harder against his.

Neither of them were conscious of it happening, but they slowly laid back, Alyss' head touching Dodge's pillows, and Dodge hovered over her, careful not to put all of his weight on her.

She was vaguely aware of his tongue gliding across her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. He wanted to taste more of her and she wanted to taste more of him. She shyly parted her lips, just enough for him to slide his tongue in. He went straight for her tongue, stroking against it slowly, trying to assure her that everything was fine, that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She understood and pushed her tongue to swirl around his.

Dodge let out a growl in the back of his throat. Alyss giggled against his lips. He truly was a warrior; it even showed now.

Dodge moved his hands to her waist and Alyss slowly slid hers down his chest. They pulled away from each other for some much needed air. They simply gazed at each other, listening to one another's deep breaths. Alyss moved her head up to kiss his lips briefly.

They smiled at each other and he moved his lips to drag them across her jaw. She shivered in pleasure. He started kissing her neck and he heard her mumble his name. He grinned against her skin. She could feel the smile and trailed her hands down his stomach, all the way to the bottom of his shirt. She fingered the material and now she grinned, feeling him freeze.

She slowly slid the shirt up, brushing her fingertips across the small strip of tummy that she exposed.

Dodge pulled his head away from her neck to look at her. Alyss smiled at him and tugged the hem of his shirt, trying not to push him too much while still showing him what she wanted. Dodge gave her a crooked smile and sat up, pulling her with him. He lifted his arms up and she eagerly slid his shirt up and away from his body, tossing it on the floor beside the bed.

Alyss took in the sight before her. It was very obvious that Dodge _was not _a boy anymore. His chest and abs were well defined from years of battles and fighting in the name of Alyssians. These battles were also defined with some of the scars she saw on his skin. She looked at a particular set of scars near the center of his chest. They appeared to be very similar to the scars on Dodge's face, but not nearly as deep. These were no doubt from his most recent battle with The Cat.

She looked up at Dodge. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, a gentle gesture that she didn't think Dodge might be capable of.

He said, "You saved me in that fight, Alyss." He knew that she was remembering that battle.

She remembered it all too clearly. She had imagined an AD52 in his hands as The Cat was about to land the killing blow. Dodge lived and was able to fight back against The Cat because of that.

Alyss smiled and lifted her hand up to trace the scars on his face lightly. Then, she brought her hand down to trace over the scars on his chest. Dodge gave a small shiver, not being familiar with the cool touch.

Dodge looked down, watching her movements. When she ran her fingers across the length of his scars, she leaned in and pressed her lips to each one of them in a kiss.

Dodge sucked in a breath that didn't go unnoticed by Alyss. She looked up at him, blushing in a way that he thought made her look adorable.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked hesitantly.

Dodge chuckled and leaned in to kiss her before responding, "No…quite the opposite, actually."

She opened her mouth to speak but her words caught in her throat as Dodge moved his hands to her shoulders, moving them down and sliding her robe off.

When he slid it to her elbows, she took it the rest of the way off, tossing it in the direction that his shirt was thrown. The thin straps of her nightgown slid off of her shoulders as well, hanging limply against the top of her arms.

Her blush only increased. She knew that her nightgown was pretty revealing. Dodge seemed to like that though, and leaned in to kiss each of her bare shoulders.

He felt her shiver under his mouth and she started to stutter out some incoherent words, but Dodge could guess what she was trying to say.

Dodge pressed his lips to her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'm not taking it off."

He felt her body relax a little, but Alyss knew that a part of her still wished that he _would _take it off. Both of them knew that they weren't quite ready to push that far, though, no matter how much they craved for each other.

Dodge wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Alyss could barely breathe; the thin cloth of her nightgown was the only thing separating her from his warm, bare skin.

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear with his free hand and smiled at her. She could only smile back at him as they both leaned in to kiss each other, neither of them hearing the raging thunder.

XXX

Colors swirled in Alyss' vision until it focused into a single darkness. The young Queen opened her eyes slowly, seeing that the room was still dark, but also held more visibility with the new day.

As she looked around the room, she started to notice that none of the furnishings seemed familiar to her. She wasn't in her room.

Before she could panic, she felt something strong, and warm wrapped around her middle. She looked down and saw an arm around her. She also noticed that she wasn't lying on the cool sheets of the bed, but she was resting on something warm and hard. Her body was on top of someone else's. Her hand was next to her head, and she could feel a familiar set of scars.

The scars on Dodge's chest.

Alyss smiled and turned her head to kiss his chest, feeling it vibrate with a laugh.

"Good morning, Your Highness." She heard him say.

She lifted her head and turned it to find his head a few inches away from hers, smiling at her. The arm he had around her tightened, and his other was folded behind his head.

She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him softly. He groaned and she asked, "What's wrong?"

He replied, "If I got that every morning, then I might not mind waking up."

Alyss laughed and smacked his chest playfully. He chuckled and leaned down to bury his face against her neck, causing the royal Heart girl to blush.

Dodge pulled back and looked at her, saying, "You know…you didn't have any trouble with the thunder." He gestured towards his window and she turned her head to look. She was surprised to see that it was _still _storming outside.

She laughed and looked back at him saying, "You know what? I don't think I have anything to be afraid of when I'm with you, Dodge."

He moved so that both of his arms could wrap around her. She pressed her hands to his chest and tilted her head, leaning up to connect their lips once again. Before the contact could be made, they were interrupted by a violent knocking on Dodge's bedroom door.

"Dodge!" It was Bibwit Harte, Alyss' intelligent tutor.

"Dodge," He shouted again through the door, trying to open it only to find it still locked from the night before. "Alyss is missing! She is not in her room!"

Dodge chuckled and motioned for Alyss to stay quiet when she too started laughing.

He shouted back, "Don't worry, Bibwit. I know where Alyss is, and she's in the utmost safety." He winked at her and she fought down a giggle.

"Oh?" The tutor spoke, confused. "Why was I, or anyone else, not informed of this?"

Dodge smirked at Alyss and kissed her lips briefly before saying, "It was kind of happened the last minute…she'll be around sometime today. Just handle everything until she gets back."

Alyss grinned at him. Both Dodge and Alyss leaned in, kissing each other lovingly, all the while ignoring the shouts of the frantic Bibwit.

**I LOVE IT! Seriously, I love what I did with this! There might be a sequel, there might not. I don't know…it depends on if I come up with something else to go with this. Anyways, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
